doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP14: The Inmost Dens (Doom II)
MAP14: The Inmost Dens (MAP43 in PSX/Saturn) is the fourteenth map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "The Dave D. Taylor Blues". Also, Final Doom's The Plutonia Experiment has MAP18: Neurosphere as an edited remake of this map and uses textures that are relatively different from those used in this map. thumb|300px|Map of MAP14 Walkthrough From the start, go right, the right down the staircase. Continue past the red door, around the next corner and through the door to the right. Step into the square of light in the next short corridor to open the doors. Go through the one straight ahead. Continue around the building to the right. Go up the stairs and through the door to enter the building (A). Get a running start and jump through the largest window. You should land on a bridge on the far side of the grey stone barrier. Continue along, across the water and through the arched doorway, then take a left. At the end is the red skull key. (B) Return to the red door near the start (C; if you fall into the water on your way, ride one of the many circular lifts up and drop onto land). Flip the switch behind the red door and red columns nearby will lower (D). Go through the door behind them and cross into the next outdoor area (E). Kill all the enemies here, then enter the building and get the blue skull key (F). Return to the second outdoor area once more and run through the window again, landing on the bridge. This time, head right after passing through the arched doorway. You'll reach a dead end with a window to the right. Run through the window and onto the adjacent platform (G; if you fall in the water, you can just use it like a lift). Continue along the next hallway to its end, then across the bridge to the blue door (H). After passing through it, continue straight forward through this building, running across the gaps, to reach the exit. Secrets Official There are no official secrets in this level. Non-official # Just before you pass the red door you can jump the short wall that borders the stairway. From here you can go back to an underground area that exists below the starting point, you will find some health and a rocket launcher. You can also activate a lift that had a chaingunner on it, riding up it will give you a look at the other side of the map. You can fight the arch-vile from here if you wish. Bugs # Due to the extreme size of this map, saved games sometimes will not load. # The map has 3 HOM glitches (walls with no textures). Speedrunning Routes and tricks You can exit the level without the red key. It's doable if you walk on the raised border ledges, like this you can bypass all the red panels. The blue door is reachable via a strafejump through the window that reveals a look between the door and the red panels blocking the way to it. However this route is very tricky. It's feautured in the DOOM II nightmare speed world record. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP14 The Inmost Dens 4K 60FPS es:MAP14: The Inmost Dens (Doom II) External links # MAP14 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert |- |- Inmost Dens (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels Category:Doom II levels